Two Faces
by onlyoneperson
Summary: Riku's worried about Sora who seams to always be hiding something and Axel is wondering whats really keeping Roxas from going to a real school while Cloud and Squall are just worried that there family will come crumbling down. When two faces break forth from one face what will happen to the souls left inside. T for swearing and reference to stuff
1. Chapter 1

Waking up from sleep, Riku sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he got ready for the day, dressing in his school uniform and running on autopilot. He grabbed a pop tart as he walked out of the house, though still eating as he drove off to pick up Sora.

The brunette lived about a mile or two away from the school, so Riku had always picked him up. Even in middle school, Riku's mom had driven the two boys back and forth. Then when high school came, Riku drove the both of them. Once they started dating Riku would then always show up early to pick up the hyper active brunette.

As Riku drove up in the parking lot, he looked at the two story yellow house. Watching the windows, he saw a blond head and two brunettes, though the three didn't notice the old ford roll up. So instead, Riku honked his horn and saw Sora spin inside the house, which caused the hyper teen to race around and run out the door while shouting back to his parents. Riku laughed as Sora practically jumped into the car, his face red from running around and laughing at Squall and Cloud.

"Eventful morning?" Riku asked pulling away from the yellow house.

"Not really...I was just being told off for not getting my homework done... _again_."

Riku laughed, "Then what do you do all night? Because it certainly isn't spent with me."

Sora shrugged, "Goof off mostly; nothing exciting that's for sure."

The two pulled up to their school and sat in the car for a minute while Riku watched the masses. Black slacks with a white button up and an over coat on every person. Not the most flattering, but at least the school didn't gripe about his hair which _WAS_ natural, thank you. Riku looked to his boy friend and saw Sora's distant stare out the window that looked worried.

"The dreams bugging you again Sor?" Riku asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah...They have. Though, they seem to be getting worse." Sora said, but he looked distracted as if having a conversation with himself.

This caused Riku to sigh and he leaned over to give Sora a quick kiss that effectively pulled him out of the day dream.

The two shared a look before they got out of the car. Rikus' red, 1996 Taurus, seamed to watch the two boys as they joined the mass around the school. Both Riku and Sora walked until they were attacked by the rest of their group. Two red heads that were obviously twins, an amber headed girl who stood next to her best friend, who had blond hair and a smile for all.

The two girls walked up and saw Axel kind of bouncing around happily with Lea ignoring his brother's happy mood as he walked away to talk to some other people. Lea and the other girls giggled as they talked to Axel, who was over bubbly.

"Who gave you the toy from the cereal this morning?" Sora asked, smiling at the remaining red head.

"Oh, just my boy friend." Axel said giddily.

"Finally made a move on that Roxas?" Kairi asked trying to stop her giggle fest with Namine.

"You know it!" Axel said. After all, he had been trying to work up the courage to ask his blond out since before Riku asked Sora a year ago.

Suddenly, the bell rang, which made Namine jump and then the five dispersed to their classes. Each one going a different way until lunch. After that, the group would all meet up at the far table to sit and eat at lunch together. They all laughed and ate until the end of lunch. Then dispersed once more as the day went on.

On the last class hour, Sora, Riku, and Axel ended up in the same study hall. They sat in the back at a table originally used by the teacher for magazines. The three of them swapped stories for a bit. Riku talked about his mom's antics, Sora on his dad's latest attempt at making a decent dinner, and Axel told stories of Roxas.

All the while, Sora never once said his parent's names. He had never called them Leon or Cloud around Axel for some reason, or any of their friends now that Riku thought about it. When Axel talked about Roxas, Sora would look in pained and jumpy.

"Sucks that the kid is always sick," Riku said, and watching Sora's face.

"Yeah, he's sick more then Sora!" Axel said jokingly.

It was bad though because Sora was sick a lot. He was often home from school, and when Riku dropped by, Cloud or Leon meet him at the door and said that he couldn't come in. As the final bell rang, everyone shuffled home except for Axel, who drove to the park to see his Roxas.

As Riku pulled up to Sora's house, he couldn't help but to stare into the big blue eyes for the brunette. "Sora?" Riku asked, trying to shake the teen from his almost asleep state.

"Yeah?" Sora asked and was suddenly alert, with a hurt tone in his voice.

"What's been bugging you?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Sora simply said. With that, Sora jumped out of the car and went inside.

Riku sighed softly and drove away._ Its only Wednesday_ . He thought sadly.

~~Few Hours that same Wednesday~~

Axel looked up at the setting sun. Looking over to his right where Roxas was laying in the grass next to him. The petite blond almost looked like he was sleeping. His arms were crossed on his chest, his black tee had ridden up on his shirt so that you could see the tinniest part of his stomach before the view was cut off from Roxas' jeans. Axel thought his boyfriend looked _delicious_.

The red head sighed and ran his hand through his red spikes. "Hey Rox?" Axel asked softly as if scared the younger boy was asleep.

"What?" the blonde asked back and opened his eyes enough to see his boyfriend sitting next to him.

"What do you dream about?" Axel asked, as if it was a simple question.

Roxas closed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow as if it need a very complex answer. "This... guy. I dream of him sometimes. He's trying to save everyone. Sometimes I dream of him, and sometimes its me and you. There are times that I feel helpless in my dreams like I can't do anything, like it's happened or it is happening." Then the blond stopped, and smiled softly as if unsure. "Stupid right?"

"Not really Rox." Axel said, almost as if wanting to say more but not being able to.

Roxas suddenly stood. "Shit!" he cursed as he looked to Axel. "Sorry Ax, I've gotta go home!" Roxas said then proceeded to smile at the red head before zooming off not catching the "see you tomorrow" Axel sent to him.

_Stupid 9:30 curfew._ Axel thought as he looked spitefully at the clock tower at the edge of town. The red head started on his own way home, looking forward to a shower and then to bed. Okay never mind. He was only looking forward to the _shower_. Sleep sure, but not the dreams that came with sleeping mind you. Those sucked.

The next day would prove to be good, or so the red-head thought.

As he walked home, he thought of Roxas. The bond was home schooled for his health, which was funny because Axel had a friend at school who was sick as often as Roxas. Roxas was sick so much that it was almost funny. That's even how they met. Both of them were little: Axel being six and Roxas being five. They met at the local hospital, where Roxas was hiding behind Cloud's legs as Leon talked to the attendant.

Lea was sick at the time, so Axel was just dragged along. His problems didn't even start until two years later. Axel practically dragged the little blond away from his dad so they could play. Then, the two would sit there and play with the little toys until Axel's mom came back for him. By then, the younger red head begged his mom for a chance to play with the pretty blond boy again.

Luckily, they met at the park the next day after four, and then the next day and the day after. To them, it was tradition to meet there every day, until two years ago. Roxas had stopped coming on Fridays, giving the excuse that it was not only Cloud, but also Leon's day off and that was family dinner night. Axel didn't believe Roxas but he didn't really care.

When Axel got home, he barely dodged Lea who was begging Axel to play some PlayStation game that he dug up from who knows were.

Axel stumbled into his night routine: shower, pajama shorts, snack, brush teeth, and then lay down. Each time, he did it only on reflex. Once he laid down,sleep greeted him like a friend and to bad the dreams tagged along.

That night, Axel dreamed that he and Roxas were sitting on a clock tower. They where wrapped in black coats as they sat and talked. Though the words were lost to Axel, he felt as if it was good. Nothing bad was being held between the two. It was then that Roxas turned to him; just looking at his friend.

"Axel," he said though it was barely heard, like a whisper in the air.

One minute, both males were smiling and talking, when suddenly a black vortex seemed to suck Roxas right out of the picture. Leaving no trace of the blond except for his shadow. Then, the shadow twisted itself around and around, until it was no longer Roxas. The differences were slight; his hair and his stance changed. It was no longer Roxas, and Axel knew that but he stood anyway.

Again, the vortex appeared, but this time it was split into two. Out of the vortexes, appeared two more shadows. One was obviously a young woman. She stood in a way that seemed almost familiar to the red head. The second figure was harder to tell, but Axel did determine it was a male's silhouette. He seemed to have longer hair, and the male grasped the once Roxas's hand, then the female turned to both of them and they threw back their heads as if laughing.

Axel heard nothing, however. He only felt loneliness as he watched them run; the two males hand in hand, and the girl seemed to look for her other.

That night, Cloud raced to the unused room to see Sora clutching his head. Leon stood next to the bed as Cloud wrapped his arms around his son. "It's okay boys," he said as holding the teen in his arms.

A/N

HI guys OOP here. This is my first KingdomHearts story, and i kinda have a plan for it to! Thanks to YaOiPrInCeSs16 for being Beta she is awesome! Um... reviews are nice and if you have any questions or ideas my PM is always open


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up lazily and glanced around. He was surprised to actually be waking up in his own room. Getting up unhappily, the brunette went about the morning routine: drag himself to the shower, find a clean uniform, then go to have breakfast. He bounced into the kitchen, now having sufficient time to be bouncy and his normal self.

Eating the waffles one of his dads' had made, he hoped it wasn't Squall. Last time he made food, it was still underdone. The three put up a cheerfully banter, with Sora doing his best to avoid the topic of his homework that was unfinished in his bag. Cloud caught on and just as he was going to give Sora his homework speech again, Riku honked the car horn and Sora ran towards the car of his savior.

"We have to tell them sometime Sora," he herd a voice interrupt as he got in the passenger side. Sora however, ignored it and chatted with Riku, being just himself and that meant over happy and chatty.

He started to ramble, though not entirely sure what was coming out of his mouth. He was caught off guard when his voice changed slightly and then he shut up... quick. Riku looked over at the brunette noticing the annoyed expression as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"You okay Sor?" Riku asked watching the brunette kinda intensely.

"Yeah, I'll be fine... I forgot my homework again." Sora admitted quickly and Riku laughed as they got out of the car. Sora joined Riku but kept on his guard. He didn't understand his other wanting to tell Axel, let alone Riku. He just wished Roxas would keep his big mouth shut and let him enjoy school as much as he could.

The silver headed teen lead Sora over to their group. Lea had stuck around this morning, so the twins were fighting. They were so much alike, that it seamed hard for them to get along for more than five minutes unless it was about video games. Kairi and Naminee were out of site however, which made Sora worry for their safety. Those two were notorious for planning things with out permission. They almost made Sora tell them everything once and it was a bad night for a party.

_'They're probably spying on people,' _Roxas grumbled and Sora barely held back the defense of his friends that wanted to slip out of his lips.

The bell rang before anyone could really notice the brunette's unusual quietness and as he walked away he mumbled to Roxas: " Common Roxas, we can argue later. Just let me have a few hours of peace." With an unenthusiastic sigh from Roxas Sora smiled and went on with his day.

Lunch was torture for Roxas and it always seamed to be. Axel only seamed to shut up when someone made him. Everyone who sat around him had figured out how to have conversations around the redhead without him stopping.

It was a talent they had to acquire The hard part for Sora, was having Roxas listen to Axel and try to reply. Sora almost never listened to Axel and talked with Riku more, so he had to concisely make sure it was his words coming out of his mouth and not Roxas'.

"Sora?" Riku said shaking the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Sorry 'Ku. What is it?" The brunette replied with the girls giggled across from them.

"Where are we going for Friday date night tomorrow?" The silver head said glaring at the two girls.

"How about I make dinner tomorrow at my house." Sora said "My parents should be out to dinner."

Riku smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

The bell rang and everyone stood and scattered back into their classes. The rest of the day progressed so much like the last and the one before that. Sora got home and was immediately hounded by Roxas.

_'So how much homework did you collect today?' _Roxas asked.

"Not as much as yesterday...Weren't you paying attention?" Sora replied, a little taken back because Roxas usually payed more attention than Sora himself.

_'No, its not my job to pay attention'._

"Don't tell Cloud that. He'd insist that you do half my homework...Hey! On second thought," Sora said as he walked into his room after grabbing an apple.

_'Don't you dare,' _Roxas said threateningly.

"I wouldn't. It's bad enough that I have to do it."

_'How long should this take anyways?' _Roxas asked as Sora sat down to do the homework.

"Probably an hour," Sora said and waiting for it.

_'A whole hour!' _Roxas said. '_Fine. Then text Axel on my phone and tell him I'll be late.'_

Sora complied and then sat and did his homework.

At 4:15, a blond boy raced out of the Yellow house towards the park.

Roxas found Axel sitting on a swing facing away from the direction he came. Perfect'. The blonde thought as he walked up behind the red head quietly. As soon as he was close enough Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, "Waiting for someone, hot stuff?"

"Yeah," Axel replied, "This cute, blue eyed blonde. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," The red head twisted the swing chain so he faced Roxas.

Roxas laughed and sat in the swing next to Axel. "So anything fantastic happen to Axel today?" The blonde found himself asking.

_'You can't tell him Roxas,' _Sora's voice was heard. Roxas didn't reply as he listened to Axel. The moment was shattered by Roxas's ringtone.

"Hello, this is Roxas." He answered expecting Cloud or Leon, but the voice he heard made his stomach drop.

"Hi Roxas, this is Riku. I'm looking for Axel. Is he near by?"

"Roxas, who is it?" Axel asked. His only answer was Roxas shoving the phone at him and then rubbing his temples.

Roxas saw Axel walk away to talk to Riku. The blonde was glade because he felt his form shake, like how the transformation felt.

'_Roxas be careful_!' Sora said urgently.

Roxas clutched his head and looked over by Axel who was having an argument with Riku.

'Get out of there Roxas.'Sora urged and Roxas did just that. Roxas started running the mile towards home. He made it into the backyard before collapsing.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he watched the blonde start to run off. He quickly took off after the blonde hanging up on Riku, who was confused.

A/N!

Guys sorry for not putting up warnings on the first chapter!

Again thanks to my Beta!

Um that you to my one reviewer it means alot and I dont plan to give this one up at all!

In case you cant tell this is Soriku, akuroku, and cleon and ill probably switch betweeen Squall and leon when i type. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are countered withcookies! Ideas would also be loved becouse while i have a plan i could put in fluff chapters as bonus chapters or a side story :D

Thanks for reading my story and ramble

OOP


	3. Chapter 3

**Importanat A/N regarding important stuff at the end of the chapter and this contains weridness**

Axel panicked when he noticed Roxas was running away from the park. Ignoring Riku, the red head hung up on his friend and started after Roxas in a dead sprint. As he ran, he tried to think of what would have possessed Roxas to run away. The only thing he could think of, was Riku calling. Axel ran towards the blondes yellow house; hoping that he would have went there.

As soon as Axel reached the door, he rang the bell twice. Squall opened the door, his hair looked ruffled up and he had his shirt on a bit sideways, but he looked annoyed. "Yes Axel? What is it?" Squall asked.

"Have you seen Roxas?" The red head huffed out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked and coming up next to Squall. His blond hair looked the same as always but his shirt was slightly unbuttoned.

"He took off from the park while I was talking to Riku. He left his phone and everything," The second part was said while holding out Roxas' phone.

"He hasn't come home yet," Squall said as he looked between Cloud and Axel.

"Oh..." Axel said.

"Go home Axel. We'll text you when we find him," Cloud said as he disappeared into the house. Axel just nodded and walk out looking at his feet the whole way home.

(From Beta: This could be a break if you want.)

Squall found Cloud in the back yard next to what looked like a merge of their sons.

"Shit," he said as he looked over the boy. He had Sora's hair cut but Roxas's color to it, though his face looked like a perfect merge of the two.

Cloud just nodded and motioned for Squall to pickup the boy and go inside. After setting the petite blond on the couch, the two men sat at their kitchen table.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Cloud asked as he laid his head down onto the table.

"You knew it would happen eventually just as I did. It happened last time too," Squall said pointedly.

"I knew it would happen. I just didn't want it to," Cloud countered.

"With them switching back and forth, it was bound to ware on their body. No matter how much everybody hates it, there is only ONE body for two of them. They'll have to chose again,"

Cloud shot his lover a look as he sneaked glances at the blond on the couch.

(From Beta: Another break)

Sora woke up on the top bunk of a bunk bed. That wasn't the weirdest part though. The weirdest part was that the room seamed to be for two boys. There were two messy desks and two wardrobes. One with an S and one with a R.

"Roxas?" Sora asked out loud as he sat up and noticed a lot of stuff the blond liked.

"Ugh, leave me alone Sora." A voice was heard from the bottom bunk.

"OH MY GOD ROXAS!" The brunette yelled as he jumped off the bed and glomped the still sleeping blond.

"GAHH!" the said blond screamed. "What the hell!"

"I can see you!" Sora said in a sing song voice as he laughed.

"Get off Sora." Roxas cried out in an attempt to force the brunette off.

"Will you two shut it!" Was heard from the other side of a door. Roxas and Sora immediately stopped and stared at each other.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"I think I know..." Roxas said softly. "We're on it, Xion!" The blonde called out.

"Good!" A replied shout back was returned by a feminine voice.

Sora looked confusedly at Roxas, who just shook his head and got off the bed. "Lets go see if we can find food," Roxas said as he lead Sora out of the room and wiping away a tear as he walked.

"We need to get back," Sora said as he looked around a small kitchen that had a horse shoe shaped bar with bar stools for five.

"I've noticed," Roxas said. "Xion shouldn't be here. She disappeared before I did. There was only one trace of her before I left and she was gone..."

"Any ideas on how to get back?" The brunette asked Roxas.

"Why would I know?"

"You pay more attention in school." Sora said.

Roxas nodded then looked up at Sora. "I have one idea but it'll ruin your idea of this secret."

Sora sighed, knowing that his idea to hide it forever was a bad one. "What is it?"

"How do you feel about dream walking?" Roxas asked watching Sora.

A/N

Hey guys! sorry they keep getting shorter! They'll probably stay shorter for a little while. School has been kicking my ass. I had three chaprters written when i first uploaded and I'm still writing the fourth chapter. If i don't upload it the 28th look on the fourth! If i can post even the unedited i will for you guys!

Thanks so much to my Beta

SOO Reviews

ultimatedarkness- Thanks! I love complements!

Angelic Warrior- I am trying to write on :) and its thrown me off a few cliffs to if you understand would you mind explaining I'm a little confused :P


End file.
